List of RCs
As stated, this page is a list of the RCs known to be in use and the people who use them. This list is also updated regularly here. To claim a response center, you need Permission first. Once you have it, you may add your RC to this list provided it isn't already in use by someone else. Please also visit the previously linked LiveJournal post and comment there with your selection. You may not remove RCs or agents from this list unless they are yours. You may not claim a letter—that's reserved for Jay and Acacia. The List Not a Number/What Is This I Don't Even * F – Agents Jay Thorntree and Acacia Byrd (Department of Mary Sues, LotR Divison) ** These agents have now retired, and their response center is no longer in use. * .0095/0 (“Undefined Oops”) – Agent Kryal * i'' – Agents Valerie and Tristan (Department of Floaters) * 3-Apple-14 – Agents Rina Dives and Randa Roan (later Zeb) (Department of Mary Sues) * Unknown (the number has been lost, and they don't have a door) – Agents Ally Malet and Grace Leon (Department of Floaters) < 0 * -273.15 (Absolute Zero) – Agents Cyba Zero and Eagrus Khan (Department of Technical Errors) * -9.88 – Departmental Room, Department of Improbable AUs, and Office of the Antigravity Apple 0 to 100 * 6.626*10^-34 – Agent Fin Sharkley’s lab * .19587repeating485 – Agents Weasel and Dina (Department of Implausible Crossovers/Department of Mary Sues, Freelance) * 0.4342944819 (log ''e) – Agents Desdendelle and The Librarian (Department of Floaters). * Sp'Nüff(24) – Agents Rose/Ross and Meip. * 1 – Room One, meeting room for the Board of Department Heads and former office of the Mysterious Somebody. * 1.61803399 (Phi) – Agents Katrina and Samuel (Department of Mary Sues, Freelance Division) * e'' – Agents Shae and Jo (Department of Floaters) * 2.1459 (Pie) – Agents Edgar Sullivan and Agen____t (Department of Implausible Crossovers) * 2.7182 – Agents Ryannaenthallia and Kestra Vethry, Companions Jessan and Lethan * 0003 – Agent Pythia * 3b – Agents Alec, Verra, and Marc-C (Department of Improbabilities) * 3.141592653 – The Division of Historical Inaccuracies * 3.19 – Agents Silver, Anna, and later Skyfoot * 3^3 – Agents Navare and Amris. * 4 – Agents Sean Bellman and Hild (Department of Mary Sues) * 4.69repeating1 (42.22/9) – Agents Scorpia Lotus, Twiggy Papaya, and Brittany Smith (Division of Cool and Unusual Punishment) * 8.3145 – Agents Logan and Entropy (Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species) * 9 – Formerly the Entrance to the Temple of GreyLadyBast: Vacancy. Apply within, if you dare. * 9 3/4 – Agent Decima * 9L0121F4114C3 – Agents Christianne Shieh and Eledhwen Elerossiel (Department of Mary Sues, Freelance Division) * 10 – Agents Cassie Young and Nat Freidar (Department of Mary Sues, LOTR Division) * 11.0010010000111111011010101000100 010000101101000110000100011010011000 10011000110011000110011000101000101 – Agents Dagmar and Maly (Department of Out of Character Hobbits) * 12 – Agents Estelnar Celebduin and Starwind Rohana (Multiverse Monitor) * 13 – Agent Gaelon Morcaun * 14 – Multiverse Monitor printers/newsroom * 16 – Agents Caroline Moor and Veralyn Amberwing (Department of Mary Sues, Freelance Division) * 17 – Agents Monty Biggins and Arthur (Floaters) ** This Response Center is not currently in use. * 18 – Agent Dawn McKenna (Department of Mary Sues, Freelance) * 19 – Agent Halley **Formerly Agents Nova Greene and Tatharien (Department of Mary Sues, LOTR Division), before their disappearance. * 22 – Agent Gaspard De Grasse (Department of Intelligence) * 23 – Agents A. Gallowglass and L. Montrose (Department of Mary Sues, PotC Division) * 24 – Agents Rena and Shay (Department of Floaters) * 27 – Agents Doom/Gloom and Carry Onin (Department of Floaters) * 27 ½.5 – Agents Luana Starlight and Orange Plaid (DMS) * 29 – Agents Brenda Loringham and Charlie Shoe (Department of Mary Sues, Freelance) * 31 – Entrance to Section 31, Home of the Department of Fictional Psychology ** Section 31, Sub-section A – Wards ** Section 31, Sub-section B – Supplies *** Section 31, room B9 – No-Drool Videos (Department of Fictional Psychology) ** Section 31, Sub-section C – Offices *** Section 31, room C-1 – The Kudzu Vine *** Section 31, room C-2 – Dr. Freedenberg *** Section 31, room C-12 – Nurse Mirrad *** Section 31, Room C-14 – Agent Jennifer Robinson * 32C – Agents Aeram and Hale (Department of Mary Sues) * 32D – Agent Cray (Department of Mary Sues) * 33 (Arsenic) – Agents Eve Lockwood and Tothero Sayers (Department of Mary Sues, HP Division) * 37 – Agents El and Tater (Department of Mary Sues, LotR Division) * 42 – Agents Talia and Halley (Department of Bad Roleplay, sometimes Department of Mary Sues, LotR Division) * 44 – Agents Aerilyn and Zera (Department of Mary Sues, LotR Division) * 45 – Agents Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains (Department of Bad Slash) * 47 – Agents Tiranel van de Kamp and Melanin Butterfly (Department of Technical Errors) * 53 – Agent Ginger (Department of Floaters) * 55 – Spies Gauri Narain and Snapshot (Department of Intelligence) * 56 – Agent Chryse * 58 – Agents Dez and Gon (Department of Implausible Crossovers) * 64 – Agents Laura Dukes and James Pittman (Department of Mary Sues, Video Games Division) * 69 – Agents Seren and T’Pira (Department of Implausible Crossovers) * 72 - Agents Isabel Stanton and Mithrenriene Rochmabriel (Department of Mary Sues) * 73 – Office of the Aloe Vera, Department of Angst * 74 – Agents Cham and Kalmer (Disturbing Acts of Violence Department) * 80s – Agents Allison Carter and Tasmin Haynes (Department of Floaters) * 81 – Agent Nin Brandt (Department of Character Protective Services) * 86 – Agents Gypsy Roberts and Katie Cray (Department of Bad Slash, Bad Het Division) * 87 – Agents Cocoa and Powder Puff (Department of Mary Sue Experiments and Research) * 88 – Agents Laburnum and Foxglove (Department of Mary Sues, HP Division) * 93 – Agents Scarg Marison and Ellipsis (Department of Mary Sues) * 95.94 (Molybdenum) – Agents Brian and Katie (DMS, specializing in ''CSI and Star Trek: TNG) * 96 – Agents Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins (Department of Mary Sues, Tolkienverse Division) * 97 – Agents Ari and Tera (Department of Floaters) * 98 – Agents Will and Duke (Department of Mary Sues) * 100 – Agents Rumor and Evelen Bookwyrm (Department of Mary Sues, Bleeding Hearts Division) 101 to 500 * 106 – Agents Drake and Naomi (Department of Mary Sues, Anime/Manga division) * 111 – Departmental Room (Department of Out of Character Hobbits) * 145 – Agents Kayleigh and Salamander (Department of Bad Slash, LOTR Division) * 170 – Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature (Department of Floaters) * 177 – Agents Kara and Spick (Department of Mary Sues, Discworld Division) * 211 (also known as the RC of Terror) – Agents Valon Vance and Kala Jeng (Department of Floaters) * 0220 – Agent Kit ‘Not the God’ H and Agent Treeleaf (Department of Implausible Crossovers) * 221B – Agent Quen (Department of Personnel, Department of Character Protection Services) * 227 – Agents Falchion, Rashida, and Velociripper (Department of Floaters) * 231 (Rendered as @#! on the door due to a typo) – Agents Ecks and Zee (Department of Floaters) * 251 – Agents Doc and Vania (Department of Floaters) * 256 – Agents Leas and Hane * 301 – Agents Laire and Staff Elf (Department of Mary Sues, LOTR Division) * 304 – Agents Darkling and Awhi (Department of Silmarillion Offenses) * 314 – Agents Aster and Lore (Department of Mary Sues: Video Game Division) * 333 – Agents Sarah, Cupid, and Lapis (Department of Implausible Crossovers) * 343 – Agents Lupeias, Sanguine, and Nosferatu ** These agents have quit, and their RC is not currently in use. * 360 – Agents Murtagh and Titus Andromicus (Department of Floaters) * 404 – Agents Kaliel/Maeryn and Orion (Department of Bad Slash, Stargate Atlantis Division) * 425 – Dassie Hyrax (Medical Department) * 434 – Agents Meilijk and Tak * 437.2 – Agents Ginger-Wise and Alloy (Department of Mary Sues, Freelance Division) * 444 – Agents Veridian Green and Stevius (Department of Character Protective Services) * 455 – Agents Sam Apple and Alex Orange (Department of Mary Sues) * 486 – Agents Anjilly Ka and Brenden Sanderson (Department of Mary Sues) * 500 – Agents Karma and Nemia (Department of Mary Sues, Doctor Who division) 501 to 1000 * 506 – Agents Ekwy and Milano (DMS, Harry Potter Division) * 518 – Agents Fritz Sorgebrunnen and Silas (Department of Floaters) * 555 – Agents Gremlin and Xericka (Department of Bad Slash, Freelance Division) * 586 – Agents Val and Kalmte (Department of Mary Sues) * 612 – Agent Kurdah Graill (Department of Floaters) * 616 – Agents Nosferatu and Nazaruth (Department of Mary Sues, Harry Potter division) * 625-N-1 – Agents Kilroy Vincentus and Mike de Bergerac * 642 – Agents Sabbat and William Archer (Department of Floaters) * 666 – Agents Stormsong and Skyfire * 688.5 – Agents Azrael and Boston. * 696 – Agents Nea and Loki * 713 – Agent Star * 729 – Agents Rococo Kolosov and Sakimori (Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species) * 739 – Agents Calhoun and Agnew ** This reponse center is not currently in use. * 743 – Agents KF and MFPC * 753 – Foreign Languages Task Force 1, Department of Technical Errors * 777 – Joe and Meneltari (Department of Misplaced Flora and Fauna) * 815 – Agents Allie and Chelsea (Department of Mary Sues, His Dark Materials Division) * 825 – Agents Zach and Sara (Department of Floaters, LOTR Division) * 901\1Y – Agents Marvin Jones and Printworthy (All-Purpose Department, My Little Pony Division) * 917 – Agent Ray Chell * 960 – Agent Jiri * 987 – Agents Fix and The Carver * 999 – Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill (Department of Implausible Crossovers) 1001 to 2000 * 1004 – Agents Nenya Gabriel and Rosie Cotton Bomull (Department of Mary Sues, formerly Department of Multiple Offenses) * 1010 – Agent Arti (Department of Mary Sues, Video Games Division) ** Formerly occupied by Agents Amy and Brent * 1020 – Agents Rez and Flip (Department of Floaters) * 1023 – Agents Roac and Walters (Department of Floaters) * 1024 – Agents Chigiri, Hikari and Seirei * 1060 – Agents Kirill and Zug (Department of Floaters) * 1100 and 1101 – Agents Vemi and Penny * 1110 – Agents Derik and Gall (Department of Mary Sues) ** Formerly occupied by Agent Neshomeh (Department of Mary Sues, now retired to Department of Personnel) * 1113 – Agents Kwennyfer and Jane (Department of Mary Sues) * 1123 – Agents Teek Virtanen and Kayla Richards (Department of Mary Sues, Freelance Division) * 1134 – Agents Sarah Vym and Elaina Thyme (Department of Bad Slash) * 1137 – Agents Priyala and Saline (Department of Floaters) * 1138 – Agents Rilwen Shadowflame and Cavan Shenn (Department of Floaters) * 1178 – Agents Kayla Morrison and Lex Freeman (Department of Mary Sues) * 1210 – Agents Eledhiel and McFarley (Department of Mary Sues) * 1214 – Agents X and Arya Dragon (Department of Mary Sues) * 1218 – Agents Jaster and Threnody (Department of Mary Sues) * 1235 – Agents Sydney and Kilauea (Department of Floaters) * 1413 – Agents Tanya Carter and Magdalen Blackwell (Department of Floaters) * 1427 – Agents Manx and Shadow (Department of Floaters) * 1500 - Agents Naergondir and Gurnirel (Department of Mary Sues) * 1587 – Agents Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower, and Corolla (Department of Floaters, SOD) * 1693 – Agents Gilbert Beckett and Fiona Darcy (Department of Floaters, SOD) * 1699 – Agent Mara (Department of Technical Errors) * 1700 – Agent Isaiah (Department of Technical Errors) * 1701 – Agents Lora Riker, April Halloway, and Moon Sonata (Department of Mary Sues, Freelance) * 1728 – Agents Tadkeeta and Eclectica (Department of Geographical Aberrations) * 1810 – Agents Florestan and Eusabius (Department of Implausible Crossovers) * 1830 – Agent Sedri (Department of Mary Sues, Freelance) ** Formerly also the residence of Agent Iza * 1881 – Agent Laurel (Department of Mary Sues, PotO Division) * 1923 – Technicians Narcolepsy and James Fairchild (Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology, Testing and Application Division) * 1962 – Torin Elyset and Narnia Soletat (Disturbing Acts of Violence Department) Deceased * 1984 – Agents Skeet and Amelia Renner (Department of Mary Sues, Freelance) * 1986 – Agents Barid and Eamon Brightbeard (All-Purpose Department, World of Warcraft Division) * 1988 – Agents Kobayashi Risa and Ansela Jonla (Department of Floaters) * 1996 – Agents C. Hoshiko, J. Ackerly, and M. Lane (Department of Mary Sues, Anime Division and Anime DCPS) * 1998 – Agent William Marshall (Department of Implausible Crossovers) * 1999 – Agents Teena and WyldeHorse (Department of Mary Sues, Anime Division) 2001 to 5000 * 2142 – Agents Amelia Grey and Tyler Reynolds (Department of Implausible Crossovers) * 2147 – Training Center assigned to Agent Monty Biggins (Floaters) * 2183 – Agents Anneli Rodriguez, Xanthus Garkaran, and Cinderella (Floaters) * 2274 – Agents Melpomene and Fearn (Department of Temporal Offenses) ** Formerly occupied by Tawaki when he was partnered with Melpomene * 2319 – Agents Chris and Ami Seeker (along with trainees Miguel Correa and Violet Rose Greenfield) (Department of Floaters) * 2410 – Agents Ardo and Noir (Department of Floaters) * 2500 – Office of the Snowthorn (Head of DW) * 2510 – Agents Mortic Wentway and Elanor Laison (Department of WhatThe) * 2536 – Editors of the New Multiverse Monitor * 2816 – The PPC Mongoose Shelter * 2817 – Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species Headquarters (Office of the Strangler Fig) * 2818 – Agents Aegis and Iodin (Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species) * 2819 – Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species Training Room * 2820 – Agents Bryndan Kern and Alagos (Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species) * 2873 – Agents Sebak and Tish Jameson (Department of Godplayers, Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species) * 2985 – Agents July and Library (Department of Floaters) * 3021 – Agents Jicky and Jet (Department of Mary Sues) * 3192 – Agent Penidhren (Department of Personnel, Archivist, attached to Department of Implausible Crossovers) * 3241 – Agents Salix, Tan, and Moray (Department of Mary Sues, Fullmetal Alchemist Division; also Department of Improbable Crossovers, Fullmetal Alchemist Division) * 3782 – Agents Kumori Tenki and Georgia Branch * 4024 – Agents Armeniel and Leo (Department of Bad Parody, Troll Division) * 4096 – Agents Miah and Cali (Department of Mary Sues, Freelance Division) ** Formerly occupied by Kamkenta Squee and Nicholas Duval; following the latter's death, it was occupied by Kamkenta and Omicron until shortly after the former's disappearance * 4213 – Agents Kip and Beofre (Bad Slash, PoTC division) * 4236 – Agents Luke Celinus and Jessie Lancaster (Department of Mary Sues) * 4269 – Agents Isabelle Delanuit and Damien Martins (Department of Mary Sues, Freelance Division) * 4357 – Agents Sive and Eesa (Department of Mary Sues, Tamora Pierce Division) * 4444 – Office of the Bonsai Monkey Puzzle Tree, Head of the Special Operations Division * 4913 – Iskillion-Galuit-Elendil and formerly Tawaki (Floaters) * 4952 – Agents Constance Sims and Steve Dimond (Department of Mary Sues) > 5000 * 5593 – Agents Marcus Langston and Zodfang Gobrunt * 5719 – Agents Tirsaer and Ryni (Department of Floaters) * 6561 – Agents Charlie and Merelette Turner (Disturbing Acts of Violence Department) * 6666 – Agents Ella Darcy and Claudia Beth King (Department of Author Correspondence) * 6859 – Agents Zan Holbar and Tira Avrona (Department of Floaters) * 7200 – Office of the Bonsai Mallorn, HoD for DOGA * 7213 – Agents Takua and Jareth (Department of Geographical Aberrations) * 7216 – Agents Narto Telyan and Louise (Department of Geographical Aberrations) * 7219 – Agents Kaitlyn Jackson and Selene Windflower (Department of Floaters) ** Formerly the home of Selene and Dafydd Illian (Department of Geographical Aberrations) *7221 – Agents T'Zar and Abaddon (Department of Geographical Aberrations) * 7227 – Agent Gloria Kindheart (Department of Geographical Aberrations) * 7331 – Agents Ellipsia and Nathan (Department of Floaters) * 7777 – Agents Maelor and Akhana (Department of Mary Sues, Pern Division) * 8264 – Agents Redd and Jill Greenleaf (Department of Mary Sues) * 8345 – Agent Arthur Briggs, Intern Lynn Gillies (Department of Mary Sues) * 8718 – Agents Jared Calinson and Nyx Nightingale (Department of Mary Sues) * 8888 – Agents Lana and Narav (Department of Mary Sues) * 9001 – Agents Andrew Jones and Joseph Vladimir (Department of Floaters) * 9123 – Head office for the All-HQ Boxing Organisation * 9430 – Agents Rouge and Agent Michel Javert (Department of Bad Slash, freelance) * 9843 – Agents Key and Hawthorne (Department of Implausible Crossovers) * 11591 – Agents Erin Mirestone and Maralys Deeppockets (Department of Mary Sues, Lord of the Rings Division) * 14359 – Agent Sakariel and her partner * 16186 – Agent Erena Lechenham (Department of Mary Sues, probably; former RC of Agent Lanel Cadbury) * 24601 – Agents Maria Falcone and Crispin Reed (Department of Mary Sues, freelance) * 41123 – Agents Kozar and the Reader (Department of Implausible Crossovers) * 43042 – Agents Drew Charles and Lucius Sievert (Department of Floaters) * 62442 – Agents Arinellya and Kalen Briarthorn (Department of Bad Slash) * 71734 – Agents Singsong Jacobs and Joyce Odelia Reesin (Department of Floaters) * 101010 – Agents Zanna Ashlar and David Stewart Wheatley (Department of Floaters) * 16202535 – Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall (Department of Mary Sues, Sci-Fi/Steampunk) * 74,384,338 – Special Operations Room * 133,316,666 – Agents Rayner and E.V.L. (Department of Mary Sues, freelance) * 481,516,234,277 – Agents Maria Nightingale, Mark Sienna, and Cadmar (Department of Floaters) * 5^7 – Agents Derwin and Gurgan (Department of Mary Sues) * 6.022x10^23 – Agents Fin Sharkley and Aspen Green Category:Lists Category:PPC HQ Locations